


Little Blue Dress

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Consentacles, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Alex Mercer, Other, Pole Dancing, Tentacle Sex, Transformation, Xenophilia, changing pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Desmond stood up with the dress held up against his front, and did a mellow little spin. "In Brooklyn, when I wasn't slinging drinks at Bad Weather, I did a drag show at Our Wicked Lady."Alex's head spun at this revelation. "You were a drag queen?""Sure as shit, baby."Partially inspired bythis ACKM prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Dress/Dressed  
Day 17: Appendage/Limb/Tentacle
> 
> The dress in question can be seen [here](https://www.efuxuan.com/products/sky-blue-homecoming-dresses-lace-homecoming-dress-sexy-homecoming-dresses-short-prom-dress-satin-cocktail-dresses).

After the recent spate of recruitment, the Manhattan den was a lot fuller than it had used to be. This normally wasn't an issue. In fact, Desmond enjoyed having a lot of people around. He was a natural extrovert, at home in crowds and big cities and such.

However, it **was** an issue when it came to doing laundry.

"Wait, this isn't mine; whose the fuck is this?" Desmond wondered aloud as he pulled a long baby-blue garment out from his basket. As it fell into full view, he saw it had fancy lace sections. "What even is- oh it's a dress."

"Sure is," Alex agreed.

Desmond held it up. "Guess someone left it in the dryer by mistake."

"And then it got into your stuff you were drying."

"Yeah obviously." Desmond draped it over his arm and looked closer at the fabric. "What is this, silk? You're never supposed to machine-dry silk!"

Alex scooted closer to him on the couch. "Since when are you a fabric care guru?"

Desmond corrected himself. "Ah no, it's some kinda faux-silk, like a poly-blend. Guess it'll be fine." He brushed a hand over the lacy detailing on the back bodice and neckline, then looked up at Alex with a grin. "Wonder who owns it."

"I'll go ask around." Alex started to get up.

"No wait! Can't we have a little fun guessing first!? It must be someone with a pretty small bust, apparently. Hell, I bet this would fit **me**!"

Alex sat down, a bit bewildered. "You don't wear dresses."

Desmond grinned wider. "I used to. Back in the day. Made a good amount of money at it too."

Alex blinked, twice. "Is... is that related to your weird amount of fabric knowledge?"

"Sometimes I had to do my own alterations when Ayanda and Sly weren't available," Desmond said. Now he was holding up the dress against his body, checking out the possible fitness of it.

"Dude. What? Can you explain it a bit more fully please?"

Desmond stood up with the dress held up against his front, and did a mellow little spin. "In Brooklyn, when I wasn't slinging drinks at Bad Weather, I did a drag show at Our Wicked Lady."

Alex's head spun at this revelation. "You were a drag queen?"

"Sure as shit, baby."

Alex put his chin in his hand. "I would have loved to see your show," he said, his voice deep and thick with admiration.

"You sure woulda. I did all sortsa pole dancing and jiggling. Got plenty tips every time."

"Ohh now I'm jealous," Alex joked. "I want to be the only one who sees you jiggle around erotically."

"You wanna know what my drag name was?"

Alex pursed his lips in thought. "Ummm. Destiny?"

"Nah, it's gotta have a pun."

"I give up, then."

Desmond grinned again. "Sassy Cynthia."

"Sassy... Cynthia." Alex thought a few more seconds. "Okay, I don't get what the pun-"

"You don't- pfff! Isn't it obvious? A-**sassy**-**sin**?"

"Huh. Okay." Alex touched the blue dress, carefully feeling the smooth lines of the skirt. "You really think this would fit you?"

Desmond smirked. "Only one way to find out, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

~a short couple of minutes later~

Desmond cracked open the bathroom door and called out, "Are you ready?"

Alex was waiting, on pins and needles, in the bedroom. "R-ready, yeah."

The door swung open. Desmond stepped out, smiling.

Alex's mouth gaped. She couldn't believe how absolutely perfect the dress looked on him. Except for the bust, which sagged off his non-boobed chest, it seemed to be made for him. "I thought for sure you couldn't-"

"Fit into it? Well, I had a shred of doubt too-" 

"Don't say shred right now, you'll jinx it." Alex stood up and went over to him, and put her hands on his waist. The fabric, whatever blend it was, was just stretchy enough to hug his hips slightly, and below that it flared out into a pleated skirt that stopped a few inches above his knees. 

"This belongs to someone who's thick, for sure," Desmond said, leaning his face into Alex's. "Someone who's got thighs like mine."

"Maybe My'shell?"

"She doesn't wear dresses, she's not that kinda woman."

"Hey, I thought **you** didn't wear dresses."

"Drag is different, silly. It's like being an actor. Like, Terrence Mann doesn't have a British accent but he does when he's Bob Dresden Files."

"We're getting off subject," Alex said, smiling.

"Are we?"

"Yeah, the subject is how goddamn **good** you look." Alex turned Desmond around to look at him from the rear. The upper back portion was mostly sheer, with some embroidered blue flowers. "Seriously. I kinda want to keep this so you can keep wearing it."

Desmond smirked, and stuck his ass out a little more. "It's turning you on, you mean?"

"Hell yeah it's turning me on," she growled good-naturedly, grabbing an asscheek with one hand.

Desmond laughed. "Oo, careful don't mess it up."

"I'll be careful, I always am." Alex melted her "clothing" biomass away and leaned in against Desmond's back, feeling the ruffley edges of the lace flowers against her skin. "Such a nice dress, on such a nice Dess."

Desmond laughed again. "Did you just get naked? I heard your transform noise."

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?" Alex moved her hands up over Desmond's belly, slowly, savoring the feel of the fabric on him. "We can re-wash the dress after if there's any... fluids."

"Ohh there's gonna be fluids all right, if you keep rubbing and humping on me like this."

"Hah, this isn't humping yet. You want humping, I'll show you humping." Alex held him tighter and began moving against his back; up-and-down, up-and-down. Roused by the stimulating situation, little strands of biomass started emerging from random spots on her body.

"God," Desmond's voice did a weird croaky thing as his boner stiffened in his briefs. "And here I thought I would maybe seduce you a little first."

"Seduce me like how?" Alex rumbled in his ear.

"Like, mmf, maybe do my drag routine? Or as much of it as I can remember."

"Heheh. But we don't have a pole for you to pole dance on here."

"You could make me a pole."

Alex barked a low laugh. "I sure could." She picked her lover up like he was no heavier than cotton candy, and turned him around. His face was aglow with horny blushing and a smile. She kissed him and then walked over and set him on the bed. "Get into character. Sassy Cynthia."

Desmond watched Alex step back and melt down slowly into a blob on the floor and then reform, upwards, as two inch-wide poles four feet apart, anchoring each end of herself with sticky tentacle masses on the ceiling and floor. She must have become much much denser in the transformation, since her total mass seemed much decreased, at least by Desmond's estimation. He stood up. "Can you see me when you're like this?"

"Yes. Look up."

Desmond stepped closer to the Alex-poles and looked up. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking at."

"You could look down, too."

Desmond glanced down.

"Crouch."

He crouched. "Oh, shit, ok." He saw now that the anchoring tentacles had dozens of tiny beautiful dark blue eyes, black lashes frilling all around each one.

"I don't technically need the eyes," Alex murmured, her voice vibrating from several parts of her transformed body, higher-pitched than normal, "but if I don't form eyes I kinda just see from every place, and that gets a bit overwhelming."

"Oh wow." Desmond laughed softly, and gently brushed a finger over one of the tentacles near an eye. "You know, your eyes are just as beautiful like this as they are when they're in your head."

"Aww. I'd be blushing if I could right now."

Desmond grinned and stood up. "Do you like the view from down there? And uh, up there too?" he added, gesturing at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but I'll like it even more when you start the show proper."

"Oh. Well. We always had music for my show at Wicked Lady," Desmond said, hooking an elbow around the Alex-pole. Her texture was bumpier than an actual club pole, and warmer too.

”What kind of music?"

"I liked to use Queen. Like, we had this one remix of _Don't Stop Me Now_ that really slapped."

Fast as a whip, Alex shot out a long tendril and grabbed her phone and a Bluetooth speaker. "We may not have the exact same remix available tonight," she purred, "but I'll do my best, Miss Cynthia."

Desmond smiled and let his eyes close halfway as he got into character. This dress wasn't the sort of thing Sassy Cynthia usually wore, she usually put on something a lot fancier and with more removable parts... but she could work with it.

Alex set down the phone and speaker on their bedside table. "Here we go," she said, pressing play and then retracting the tendril.

"Oh hell yeah," Desmond said as the music notes started. "I mean, _Hellooo, everybody! Call me Sassy Cynthia._" He moved himself closer to one of Alex's poles and ground against it slowly as he crooned along with the opening lines.

_Toniiiight...._ _I'm gonna have myself... a real good time...._

Alex felt Desmond's boner on her through the dress, and saw it growing more in his briefs from her viewpoint below.

_I feel ali--i-i-ive....._

Desmond pulled away from Alex, hanging by his hands from the pole.

_And the woooooorld, I'll turn it inside out, yeah...._

At "turn it inside out," Desmond gripped Alex tightly and turned his body outward, gyrating his bust in what he hoped was still a seductive manner without the breast inserts he would've worn back then,

_I'm floating around... in ecstasyyyy.._

Desmond grabbed the other pole with one hand, so he was situated right between them.

_So don't stop me now._

On each beat, Desmond jiggled a different part of his body: the head (his curls were grown out longer back then), the nonexistent bust, the pelvis, the thighs.

_Don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

As the rhythym ramped up, Desmond hooked his thighs on one pole and began to scale it. 

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

Desmond back-ejected from one pole and clung to the other, and then did it again back to the first pole.

_I'm a racing car passing by_

_Like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

On "go, go, go", Desmond started to do an [Angel spin](https://youtu.be/ksHAT-lCVK8?t=34), one of the few moves he remembered the name of. He was about to smack into the other pole but Alex saw the collision coming and rapidly moved her poles farther apart so Desmond could complete the move smoothly. Desmond grinned hugely and said, "Thanks babe."

_I'm burning through the sky, yeah!_ Desmond transitioned from the Angel spin into a [ Rockstar spin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdKTqIvhh5I), very glad to have the extra room for his long legs sticking out from the move.

_Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit!!_

Watching simultaneously from ceiling and floor, Alex was enraptured by the steroscopic view of her lover doing all these acrobatic motions. It was akin to parkour, but more sultry and less stressful; far more of an erotic art than that practical method of movement. Desmond's olive skin shone with sweat and his face was flush. He looked absolutely scrumptious.

_I'm traveling at the speed of light!! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

On the last part of the line Desmond kicked his legs open in a move called the [Explosion](https://youtu.be/xMEB5_CO1e8?t=17). Alex gasped, or something that sounded exactly like a gasp, Desmond wasn't sure what the action would be called when she wasn't in a human bodyform.

_Don't stop me now!_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball!_

Desmond jumped to the other pole, and spun on it tightly. On a whim, he gave Alex a little kiss, and the pole shivered in response.

_Don't stop me now!_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call!_

Right as Desmond was thinking about what move he would do next, he jumped a little at the surprise sensation of a tendril hiking up the back of the dress, stroking his lower back.

Noticing his surprise, Alex asked, "Is this okay?"

Desmond smiled. "Yeah, totally, I just wasn't expecting it!"

"You wanna finish your dance firs-"

"Nah, it's okay," Desmond said, turning. He saw, then, that there were quite a few tendrils rising up from the floor-mass; at least half a dozen in different thicknesses and lengths. He hugged them all together. "We can do tentacles, I'm so down for that."

_"I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course-"_ The speaker cut off when Alex poked at the phone again. "Take things a little slower now?" she suggested. "Or I could press play again and we could fast-fuck to Queen?"

"Hm." Desmond considered the options. "Well. I feel like I'm not gonna need much time to oh-oh-oh-explode. But on the other hand I'm kinda beat from those pole dancing moves. Um." He stroked the thickest tendril as he thought a moment more. "Yeah, slow, let's take it slow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on Alex's pronouns for this chapter: "vi" rhymes with "he" and "vir" rhymes with "her". For more help, see <https://pronoun.is/vi/vir/vir/virs/virself>

Desmond watched from a reclined position on the bed as Alex took virself down from the ceiling. It was like a scene out of a horror movie, except that Desmond didn't find this sort of thing scary at all anymore.

Vir biomass dripped down the two stripper poles like candle wax, forming a shallow black-and-red puddle with tendrils boiling out of it. These tendrils twisted around each other and congealed into Alex's humanoid form, nude, and with a big smile on vir face. "Keep the dress on for now," vi said, crawling over Desmond. "I really like you in it."

"I like being in it too," Desmond said, also smiling. "Maybe after we find out whose it is, we can find out where they got it from; buy one for ourself."

"That's one option, yeah," Alex said, rumbling deeply. "Or I could... _become_ a replica of it for you." By way of demonstration, vi put out a couple dozen small tendrils and engulfed his hand. They wove together and became a thin glove.

Desmond waved his fingers in the Alex-glove, testing it.

Alex's eyes rolled and vir eyelids fluttered. "_Fuck_ that's a strange feeling. Aaugh. Stop."

Desmond immediately stopped the hand movements. "Kay, sorry." 

"Not that it's a _bad_ feeling," Alex clarified. "It's like..." Vi searched vir memory web for some equivalent human sensation(s). "Like getting fisted while being tickled."

"I uh, don't know what getting fisted feels like." 

Alex got down closer to his face. "Would you like to learn?" vi asked breathily, withdrawing the glove tendrils.

Because this was Alex, Alex his love, Alex his light, Alex his partner in all parts of life, Desmond considered saying yes. But... "Let's uh. Not right now."

Alex wasn't fazed. "All right." Vi pulled the mass of tendrils down vir body until they were emanating from vir crotch. "Love you, Desmond," vi said, stroking his face while directing several tendrils under Desmond's skirt. A couple of them meddled with the hem, while the rest found his briefs and caressed the organ within.

Desmond grunted, his eyes falling closed to enjoy the moment.

Alex grinned wider, and vir tendrils pulled the briefs down to free his cock. More tendrils grew and dragged the briefs all the way down his legs, then threw them in a corner and went to rub his hardening erection. "Feels like you're ready to _fuuuck_," Alex declared.

"Mng, yeah."

"I think I'm gonna tease ya a bit first," Alex said through vir grin. "Would ya like that?"

"Fuck, okay," Desmond said, his breath heavy as he pulled Alex in for a smooch on the tip of vir nose. "I love ya, babe."

"I love ya too," Alex whisper-purred. Vi put a hand on his collarbone, and more small tendrils grew out, licking down to Desmond's chest under the blue fabric, finding his nipples and running rings around them.

Desmond let out a pleased "Urrrm" and arched his back up into the gentle biomass pressure.

"You look so lovely," Alex said. "I would have loved to see you perform in a crowded club. See you gyrating in front of a throng of fans, and knowing I was the only one you would let have the privilege of a hands-on taste." Vi encircled his cock with vir other hand and stroked it, ever-so-softly, enjoying its texture very much.

With long pauses between the words, Desmond huffed out, "That, unh, woulda been great." He took a hand and searched out some part of Alex to stroke in return. He found vir hair, vir scalp, and massaged it for a bit before moving down to the nape of vir neck, vir shoulder, vir arm.

Alex smiled and let vir body fall closer, nearly on top of Desmond, barely two inches clearance between their chests. Vi stroked his cock more quickly now. "You... have a wonderful body, Desmond. You hide it a lot with that hoodie, but underneath it's... magnificent."

"Hoodie's kinda... uff, part of my uniform... sorry.... oh fuck, I'm so fucking hard!" He was thoroughly sweaty by this point. The little blue dress would _definitely_ have to be washed again before its return.

Alex inhaled audibly, taking in the salty aroma of exertion and arousal. Vi could determine the exact chemical makeup of these molecules if vi wanted; the sodium, potassium, androstadienol, et cetera, but all vi really needed to know right now was that vir lover was enjoying himself.

Desmond began to thrust his hips up, essentially fucking Alex's hand. The bed creaked in rhythmic response to his movement.

Chuckling deeply, Alex pulled vir hand away.

This drew a frustrated whine from Desmond. "You really meant it with the teasing thing, huh?"

"Yeah." Alex kissed him, right on the lips. "Because I haven't decided yet what I want to do with you, lovely." Another kiss.

Desmond smirked into the kiss. "Well then." He grabbed Alex's arm and pushed in, using some simple physics to slide out from under vir. "If you're indecisive..." The bed creaked a bit louder as he clambered upright and got behind vir, hands on the small of vir back and vir pale compact ass. "I'll just take the lead, huh?"

"But then I can't see you in that _delicious_ dress," Alex complained.

"There's an easy fix for that," Desmond said, giving vir ass a playful slap.

Alex chuckled again and wordlessly melted into a puddle, then reformed the next instant lying on vir back, vir legs crooked around Desmond's thighs. "Go ahead then. Take me," vi ordered with a smile, vir crotch-tendrils twitching in anticipation.

Licking his lips, Desmond moved to arrange his cock amongst the tendrils, then restarted his thrusting, rubbing his hard shaft through the writhing mass. "Is this good?" he asked, in a dom-y tone.

"S'good. Real good," Alex purred.

"Yeah, you like that!" Desmond hiked the dress up a bit higher and started to get rougher with his thrusting. The tendrils under his cock were exuding a thick wet lubricant, adding a constant _shlick-shlick-shlick_ sound to the intermittent _creak-creak_ of the bed. "Fuck, you feel so good. I'm gonna cum soon, all over you, hear that?"

"Do it, Des," Alex said, holding onto Desmond's shoulders to ride out the fucking. "Spill yourself." Vi directed vir tendrils to pulsate, squeezing around Desmond's dick for added stimulation.

Desmond grunted at that addition, and fucked the tight tunnel of tendrils for a scant few more thrusts before it was all too much and he spasmed, gasping, spraying off-white up across Alex's abs and up vir neck.

Alex laughed in delight at feeling the warmth hit vir skin. It was the essence of Desmond, that one-in-a-million guy who was so dear to vir. Small skillful tendrils milked Desmond's spurting shaft, coaxing a little bit more out, and a little bit more after that, and then the last final dribbles. Alex wiped this latter up from the glans with vir soft fingers and brought it to vir tongue sensually.

Desmond exhaled audibly, rolling to lay beside vir, light blue dress against dark blue bedsheet. "Good stuff, Alex." He took vir other hand and kissed it.

"Good good stuff," Alex agreed. With a sound like boots being pulled from thick mud, vi opened a gaping vertical maw in vir torso and swallowed up the rest of Desmond's seed.

Desmond chuckled and poked at the maw's shiny lips as they closed up.

"Wha's funny?"

"It's like that anime."

Alex was perplexed by this for some moments, and tried searching vir memory banks for any clues.

"Fullll Metalll Alchemist," said Desmond, in a dramatic tone.

"Never heard of it."

"Well, there's this monster named Gluttony. He has a second mouth on his belly and it sucks everything in."

"Apt name he has, then."

"You never seen it?"

"Nope. I don't get into anime."

"You might like this one," Desmond said. He scooched closer to vir and put an arm across vir chest, which was back to "normal" now. "Did you cum too? I can't always tell if you did."

"I got close."

"Shit, lemme help you then." He moved his arm down and put his fingers in vir squirming crotch.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I wanna."

"Kay, then go a little bit deeper."

"Mkay." Desmond pressed inward and upward through the wet mass. The glad tendrils yielded easily to his gentle pushing, and soon his hand reached a section of tissue that had a different feel to it, with a layer of tiny springy villi covering it. "Got it," he commented.

"Oh yeah," Alex said in a grunty breath. Vi opened vir legs a bit more and shifted vir body toward the headboard to get Desmond's arm at a slightly better angle.

The sub-layer throbbed with heat as Desmond stroked along it in various patterns.

"Are you... spelling the alphabet?" Alex asked, eyebrows raising.

"You noticed," Desmond said through a laugh.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

Desmond laughed again, and kissed Alex's chest.

"I thought the alphabet thing was for eating pussy."

"I'm blazing new trails with it," Desmond said. "Now hush up and enjoy this."

"I'll shut up if you do something besides the alphabet."

Desmond bit one of Alex's nipples.

Alex cried out in surprise.

"Hush up and enjoy," Desmond said again.

Vi finally obliged his request.

Desmond smirked and kissed the bite better, then took the nipple into his mouth again, to suck and lick at it this time. Meanwhile, he had reached the end of the Latin alphabet, and now started finger-spelling words in Arabic, looping messily through the fluid being produced by Alex's body.

Purring, Alex rubbed at the back of Desmond's head encouragingly.

_Alex Mercer_, Desmond spelled, using two fingers for the rasm and flicking with his thumb for diacritics. It had been a while since he'd had practice with this script, but for this purpose, accuracy didn't matter. _My love_, he spelled. _You're so beautiful._

Alex's breath grew heavy, and the tendrils around Desmond's forearm began moving more feverishly. "Uhfuck," vi said through gritted teeth, limbs tensing. "Keep- keep going!"

Desmond mouthed over vir nipple and hummed into the firm flesh, sending vibrations through it.

"Yes, yes!"

_Beautiful_, Desmond spelled again. _You are delicious. I love you._

Alex's hands twitched, and vir whole body rippled gently out from vir center, and then again but stronger. Under Desmond's fingers the sub-layer pulsed, swelling and then contracting back. Vi threw vir head back and moaned softly.

"Mission accomplished," Desmond said, grinning up at vir.

Alex opened vir eyes and saw him, elbow-deep in vir crotch. "Accomplished, yes," vi confirmed. "You're so good to me." Vi stroked down his neck and the intricate lace of the back of the dress.

"Hey, same here, babe." Desmond carefully pulled his arm out of vir, then scooched up and hugged vir tight.


End file.
